This invention relates to a baby stroller, more particularly to a caster-supporting device for a baby stroller which can be easily assembled and dismantled.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional foldable baby stroller which usually includes four casters (A) riveted to the support columns (B) of the stroller body, suffers from the following disadvantages:
(1) When the casters (A) are damaged, it is difficult to replace them. PA1 (2) When manufacturing the baby stroller, the riveting of the casters (A) to the support columns (B) incurs substantial labor costs. PA1 (3) Although the baby stroller can be folded, the casters occupy more than a little space after the baby stroller is folded for transportation.